pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 47. Synopsis Black continues his fight against Clay, who turns the entire Gym pitch-black. As Black's Costa does not trust its trainer, Black is cornered by Clay's tactics, and makes a strange gamble to win the battle. Chapter Plot Black is in shock to hear that Clay dug up the Dark Stone, which, in fact, is Zekrom. He wonders how is that possible, to which Clay does not know. Clay tells that Lenora believes it chose to seal itself into the stone. However, Clay reminds here's here for business, not legends, but considering that, he feels he cannot be able to dig anymore, and even the Pokémon League may not be held this year. Black demands more answers, to which Clay promises to tell if Black defeats him. Black already feels motivated, and sends Musha. Clay reminds he won't go easy on him, and sends Palpitoad. Palpitoad extends its tongue to grasp Musha, who attempts to evade it, but fails. Palpitoad holds Musha with its tongue, but Musha uses the moment to go tackle Palpitoad with Zen Headbutt, defeating Palpitoad. Clay praises Black for managing to counter his strategy, but points out his Musha has fainted, too, as he suffered the tongue grasp. Black sends Nite against Clay's Excadrill. As this battle is getting intense, Clay is up to make sacrifices. Thus, Clay has Excadrill dig out wherever it wants, even if it means to wreck the Gym. Excadrill digs, and emerges, hitting Nite badly. Excadrill continues to do so, which makes Black concerned, for he cannot know from where Excadrill could emerge from. Moreover, he sees there are quite many holes in the ground, but Clay assures him he will repair the Gym. Black is glad, for he doesn't have to hold back. Nite starts shattering the ground, creating more holes. As Exadrill continues digging, Nite sees where it is currently, and punches it. A rock is thrown into an electrical device, causing it to explode. The Gym turns pitch-black, and the machines stop working. Clay tells that this caused his generator to stop working. Suddenly, Black hears some sort of noise. Using his Pokédex, he sees Excadrill and Nite have fallen defeated. As this caused another double knockout, Clay and Black send Krokorok and Costa out to finish the battle. Clay remarks Krokorok is still able to battle, even it was hurt badly by Costa's last attack. Black sees while he has the upper hand, he does not know how will he have Costa fight his enemy, and notes the darkness is hampering to him as it is for Clay. Black believes Krokorok is close to fainting; the latter gnaws upon Costa, who spins away to deflect the attack. Black sees Krokorok can see in the dark, to which Black realizes Clay destroyed his generator on purpose. Clay laughs, and confirms that. He explains Krokorok's vision is based on warmth, and can still see its opponent even in the darkness. Thus, Krokork bites Costa's leg. Costa falls down, as Clay proclaims that this is what it means to get beaten up by a Pokémon close to fainting, considering Black bragged about having the type advantage and great defense, too. He also reminds that Krokorok can see in the dark, while Costa is blind in the dark, and has not grown attached to its trainer yet. Black wonders what should he do. Clay sees Costa is hiding behind the rocks, but Krokorok can sense its warmth. Krokorok goes to attack, but notices two figures in the dark. While Costa is hiding, Krokorok actually bites Black, who appears the same as Costa with holding a rock, based on the heat signature that Krokorok can see. Black sees his tactic has worked, and yells to Costa to follow his lead. With that, Costa fires a water attack, which soaks Krokorok. Black muses that Clay will have to say some things about the stone, shocking Clay that Black has deceived Krokorok. Clay laughs, seeing how funny Black is. The Pokémon, even Clay's, visit Costa, congratulating it. Clay does not understand what they are talking about, but believes it to be a talk between the young and the elder. Clay teases Black that he should even call Costa "sir", due to how old it is. Clay decides to reveal Black some facts. Clay explains ever since he found the Dark Stone, some cameras were spying on him. Black suspects Team Plasma at work, to which Clay believes so, but muses these people are well-informed. This makes the Dark Stone even more dangerous, to which Black feels that Team Plasma wants to take it. Clay asks him not to worry, as they still don't know how to unseal Zekrom. Even if that happens, Lenora has warned him that the Gym Leaders would be ready to counter that threat. It is why that he and the other Gym Leaders would be prepared to prevent Team Plasma from stealing the Dark Stone. This is why they used a bait: while they did place the Dark Stone at Nacrene City's museum. Lenora will simply say that nothing seems out of the ordinary, for the camera to spy on her. The enemy may take the bait, and in that moment, they will beat them up. For the plan to work, Clay asks Black for his help. Without further ado, Black follows Clay, who activates the spare power generator to get out. Some time later, Black and Clay have passed some of the wildlands, and reach Mistralton City, the meeting point, and the Celestial Tower is located close to it. Debuts Pokémon *Basculin (Red-Striped form) Item *Quake Badge Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 47 chapters